love in first dance
by jasz
Summary: Love can occur anytime,anyway. Love at first sight, or multiple sights, love in first dance. a one shot on edward bella.


Love in first dance

"Alice"I shouted at her as she jumped towards her partner. I had this crazy feeling or indeed a craving to learn salsa. I don't know why maybe watching people dance on beautiful numbers just intrigued me,made me feel learning it would make me special. So I dragged my friend alice too to accompany,which she obliged. She is an outgoing person, extremely friendly and not to mention loud. Could you believe she found a partner for herself for the dance. Yes, we needed a partner for salsa. And I was unaware of it till the time I came here. I was shocked as the instructor shouted to be standing next to our partner. Alice being her chirpy self has found a partner within two minutes. But what abt me. I just can't be like her. Yeah,she is my friend but we are the opposite poles,if she is north then I am south pole. I am quite reserved, only few people know different shades in me. She has just walked away with her partner, and I am left here all by myself. Maybe it was written for me to watch other's dance and not to learn. I left sighing to stand by the side to watch other's dance. How I wished to dance!!!

"would you mind dancing with me?" the words jerked me out of my thoughts or I should say my trance. I looked to see to my side to find a guy standing there looking hopefully at me. "Do I know you?" I asked unsure if I know him. Talking to anyone new was a great achievement for me. He looked at me weirdly, "whtt the hell?" was the thing I could read from his expression but he politely said " that's a way to tell you won't dance with me" he looked at me cocking his eyebrows. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't like hurting anyone. I just put my hand in his hand which was still stretched out for me. I think I saw a flicker of smile on his face but only for a moment, as her turned again to me he wasn't smiling.

As his hands slid over to my waist I felt myself shiver at his touch. It was the first time I was close to any man. Maybe I just felt comfortable being my first still couldn't get that feel out of my mind. I chose to ignore but everytime he pulled me close for dance I couldn't ignore. It was blocking my mind of all the thoughts,driving me crazy. His scent, his warm breathe on my face. His gentle storke onto my scalp when he rolled me mesmerized me. It felt so good. As the music ended I opened my eyes which were closed from the moment I felt his touch on me. I looked up to find him looking at me. The look I culdn't understand. Was he trying to convey something to me? Did he felt the same as I felt? Confusing,totally confusing. It's eating me now. He just left abruptly leaving my hand. It hurt me a lot. I too left vowing never to meet him again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here I thought sighing taking my bag to leave.

* * *

"HUH! Here I am once again" I wondered aloud as alice gave me her sheepish smile. I was standing once again outside the salsa class, after an escape of two weeks. I have stopped coming here since my encounter with that stranger. The emotions I felt that day had no match. I tried to run away from the feelings but they have not left me. I felt him to be by my side all the time. I don't know why I wanted to see him, feel his touch. My friends concluded I have fallen in love. I don't know, if I have. I want to find answer to them now. That's why I have come once again, this time I am gonna talk to him of my feelings, I don't mind what he is gonna think or anything. I just want to free myself. I am not gonna meet him again. He wuldn't know who I am. So no problem even if he think I am mad.

My eyes searched for him, every corner of the class but he wasn't there. Everyone were dancing. I was standing again by the side, as in my first class. But this time I was looking for him. My eyes looked at the pairs longingly. I wanted to dance like them,holding him,resting my head on his chest,swaying to the music,feeling him close to me. "looking for me" I heard the voice I longed to hear. I turned to my side to see him looking at me with a mischievous glint,a smirk on his face. My eyes glowed looking at him. I don't know if he has noticed the happiness I felt having seen him. I looked his hand stretched out asking for the dance. But I was too lost in his eyes to notice it. He took my hands pulling me close to him, his hands resting on my waist. Pulling me more and more closer, we weren't doing salsa, it was more like merging into each other. I was totally out of this world. I moved as he wished, as he moved. He was leading me.

"I love you" the words sturck me. I opened my eyes with a jerk. I looked at him as he saw at me his eyes giving me a feeling of pure love. He held the passion in him for me. I looked around, we were no longer in the class. He has easily and conveniently pulled me into the corner. It was like a mini room, a little away from the class. "I…I"words wouldn't leave me. I didn't understand how to respond to him. I just looked at him not blinking my eyes. He moved closer,lowering himself.

* * *

"congratulations" all my friends greeted us pulling us together in to a hug.

Finally I got married to the person I desired, the person who is a desire , his name is Edward anthony Masen. " Wat are you thinking, Mrs. Isabella Masen" he asked looking at me as we swayed to the music lightly, my head rested on his shoulder,his hand on my waist. My name sounded beautiful with his name at the end. My new name, new life and a loving person. Wat more could I ask !!!

"about us" I said sincerely looking into his eyes which held passion,love for me as always. He smiled lightly lowering as I closed my eyes. It was always a way to express our love. The confession was the same way. Though I could express through words but my kisses said it all.

I LOVE H IM  
I LOVE HIM  
I LOVE HIM  
I LOVE HIM  
…

…

….

….

….

…..

I LOVE HIM.

* * *

please do comment on how the one shot was.

thankyou.


End file.
